


release

by himemiyaa



Series: taz: balance [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, this is just a fic about robbie smokin doinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: "pringles is finally freed from moon jail and celebrates the only way he knows how" requested by anonymous





	release

It’s dark in the brig. That’s the first thing Robbie notices as a guard escorts him out of the barred cell he’s called home since just before Candlenights. He has to squint against the brightness of the sun.

He heard the fighting going on above, felt the moon base shake and quake as great black tendrils struck it. One of them landed just outside his cell, tore through stone to drop creatures there. Robbie isn’t the only prisoner who survived, but he’s one of only a few, stuck down there with no weapons, magic suppressed by Madame Director’s magic. (Lucretia, he knows now. It’s funny to think of her with a name. She’s always been essentially faceless to a low-level employee like him. It was only the third time they’d met when he woke up to see her. She was in a panic, demanding that he tell her where the lich went.

He knows who that was now, too. Barry Bluejeans. The whole story was a lot to take in. At least he knows he was possessed and not having a bad reaction to one of his more experimental potions.)

The room Robbie used to share with Taako, Magnus, and Merle is empty when he opens the door, but relatively unharmed by the calamity. There’s some broken bottles on the floor, and Robbie mourns the losses of some truly dank potions, but it’s not long before he finds what he’s looking for. He’s always kept his stash secured very safely. It’s been months, he thinks as he pulls out an heirloom pipe, blown blue glass, miraculously unshattered. He packs his bowl and takes it outside to sit on the remnants of the quad. The moonbase is quiet right now. There’s too much to be done down planetside. Nobody bothers him as he lights up.

He coughs. “Some t-break,” he mumbles to himself, and lays back on the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> i take fic requests on my [tumblr!](https://traumataako.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
